


The Female Species, Such An Enigma

by RosyPalms



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lust, MILFs, Missionary Position, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Sex, Wall Sex, pink shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Bulma joins Vegeta in the shower.





	1. Chapter 1

“I brought you a change of clothes”, Bulma said to the alien behind the shower door.  
“Yes, you can leave now!”, Vegeta replied, irritated. Bulma scowled at him through the door but gasped moments later. The glass was blurry, only showing the general shape of the shower’s occupant. Yet, she recognized both of Vegeta’s legs, and was surprised to see a distinct third appendage hanging between them.

Bulma couldn’t believe that such a runt would pack such a hefty dick. It brought to mind how long she had gone without sex. Staring at him made her horny, despite the fact that she hated his guts. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, her nipples hardened and her pussy began drooling. She tenderly pinched one of her nipples and was shocked at how sensitive she was.

She bit her lower lip and smiled.  
_I need this_.

The shower door opened and Vegeta turned on his heel.  
“What is it now-oh wow...”, he said, trailing off. Before him stood Bulma, perky and nude.  
“I thought you might like some compan-iih!”, she yelped when something slapped against her pussy. The sight of her supple tits and broad hips had been enough to make Vegeta pop a boner on the spot. Bulma’s eyes hadn’t deceived her. The prince of all saiyans was packing a meaty, long scepter, and its glans had just risen to knock on her cunt.

“Oh my god, look at that fucking thing. You don’t mind, do you?”, she asked as she squatted down. Bulma’s lips engulfed him before he uttered an answer. He simply groaned when she began diligently licking his tip.

His bulbous glans felt large in her mouth and had lots of little nooks and crannies for her to lick. It didn’t taste half bad either; she could’ve kept sucking it for a long time without complaints, but Vegeta quickly grew impatient. He put a hand on her head and started forcing her down.

“Take it all, bitch”, he hissed as his tip breached Bulma’s tight throat. That thick dick sliding down her gullet made her gag, but she tried her best to take every inch. Before long, Vegeta’s swollen balls rested against her chin. She was shedding tears from the strain, but the running shower hid any trace of them.

Vegeta looked down at her, seemingly unimpressed.  
“Are you going to start moving or what?”, he asked. Bulma couldn’t believe this asshole. He had forced his massive dick into her and expected her to do all the work?

Bulma looked up at him fiercely and grabbed him by the ass. Next thing he knew, she was sliding along his entire length, pumping his cock in and out of her throat vigorously. Bulma’s throat tensed around his meat and her tongue slithered all over it.  
“Oh, yeah. Now we’re talking”, he said and leaned against a wall. He relaxed and enjoyed this treatment worthy of a saiyan elite!

Bulma spaced out at some point. She didn’t know how long she had been stuffing her throat when Vegeta put a hand on her forehead and pushed her off. Before she could ask, he picked her up as if she didn’t weigh anything at all, pushed her against the glass door, and shoved his cock into her soaking wet cunt.

She cried out at the sudden penetration. She had never had anything so big before, and Vegeta didn’t allow her any time to adjust. It was a good thing the bathroom was soundproof. Her parents had it made that way so she wouldn’t hear them when they fucked in there.

Now their daughter was pressed against the door to the shower cabin, crying in a mix of pain and pleasure as an alien had his way with her. Every thrust drove Vegeta’s glans hard against her cervix and made his heavy testicles slap her luscious ass.

Vegeta buried his face in Bulma’s boobs, only ever surfacing to suck and bite at her tender nipples. Her hot cunt gripped him tightly and occasionally quivered, which felt quite good. Those spasms coincided with her screaming and digging her nails into his back.

Vegeta didn’t care that he was making Bulma cum over and over again. That was par for the course. All he cared about was his own, fast approaching and long overdue climax. He hammered his dick into her, hard. His cock pried open her cervix and swelled as he got ready.

“Fuck!”, both of them screamed when Vegeta busted his nut.  
“I’ve gone way too long without a whore”, he groaned while copious amounts of his noble semen passed through his long dick and filled Bulma’s vulnerable womb to the brim.

She was a mess. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, her mouth hung open, and she felt faint. The multiple orgasms she had endured simply didn’t stop. As more warm cum filled her pussy, new waves of pleasure tore through her very being. It only stopped when Vegeta finally pulled out and put her back on the ground.

Vegeta went ahead and washed off whatever jizz and pussy juice remained on his dick while Bulma sat on the floor, recovering. After a minute or so she got up and glared at him.

“What the fuck did you cum in me for, you jerk? What if I get pregnant?”, she yelled, grabbing the shower head and washing her pussy. She was still leaking cum.  
“If you do, you should feel honored to bear my offspring, whore”, he said without sparing her a glans.  
“Honored my ass! And my name is Bulma, asshat!”

Vegeta had stopped listening halfway. Bulma’s rear had caught his eye. Her round ass looked tantalizing. It was shapely and looked invitingly soft. His cock throbbed a few times and stood again, ready for another round.

“You know what? I think I will honor your ass, bitch”, he said. Bulma looked up in confusion, but before she could say anything Vegeta had already pushed her front into a wall. Then she felt his tip pressing against her anus.  
“Hey, you can’t be serious! That’ll neve- AAAAAAHHHHHH”, she screamed. Vegeta had shoved his entire cock into her virgin ass in one go. He knew no mercy. Long, hard thrusts pushed her harder into the wall. The sound of their bodies slapping together rang in her ears, his massive dick scraped her insides, and his fat nuts slapped her cunt.

The shock had taken her voice away, but pain soon turned to pleasure. As her ass started feeling hot and good, Bulma started moaning for him. Her reward were a few slaps on her plush butt. Somehow, even that felt good.  
“Yeeees, moooore…”, she groaned. Bulma was startled to find out that she liked being treated roughly. No one had ever fucked her like this before, but she definitely saw herself getting hooked. After all, she never would’ve expected her first anal experience to be so pleasurable.

Vegeta obliged her wishes and showed her who’s boss. She thanked him by squeezing him more tightly. He reached around to fondle her boobs for a while. Every time he pinched or twisted her nipples she squealed happily. He decided that he would keep this slut around as his concubine when he started cumming again.

Bulma sighed when warm jizz flooded her bowels, but then Vegeta yanked his dick out. More cream landed all over her back as he spoke.  
“I want to cum on your face, slut. On your knees”  
Bulma obeyed and was rewarded with a face full of salty cum, but she wanted more! She quickly started licking his big dick, lapping up any remains of his spunk before shoving it into her mouth again and sucking all the rest out of it.

When she was done, she knelt before him with her mouth open, showing him his load before swallowing it in one gulp. She opened her mouth again, empty now. He petted her head and Bulma giggled happily.

* * * * *

“What the fuck is this?”, Vegeta demanded when he came out of the bathroom. No one had heard them, and Bulma had left first, so as not to rouse suspicion.

Yamcha and Krillin started laughing at the sight of Vegeta in the most garish outfit they had ever seen, consisting of green shoes, yellow pants, and a pink shirt. However, one glare from the prince of all saiyans shut them right up.

“They’re clothes”, Bulma snickered. Vegeta got all up in her face.  
“Get me something that doesn’t make me look like a fruit, you bitch!”  
“Get it yourself, dick”, she replied calmly. Then she leaned in and whispered into his ear.  
“Just because I let you make me your bitch during sex doesn’t mean you get to boss me around, buster. Got it?”. They glared at each other for a moment. Then Bulma smirked and walked away.

“I’ll make you pay for that, bitch”, Vegeta muttered.  
“Looking forward to it”, Bulma snapped. What Yamcha and Krillin didn’t see was that she teasingly slapped her ass and blew Vegeta a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Vegeta joins Bulma...
> 
> ...OR DOES HE?!

After a day of hard training, Vegeta went to take a shower. The stall was occupied when he arrived and he checked the clothes to see who it was. He found some scandalously small women’s underwear, the sort Bulma favored, and licked his lips. Sex didn’t sound half bad. So he stripped and opened the glass door to the shower.

In front of him was the deliciously curvaceous form he had anticipated, bent over, rinsing her hair. That didn’t bother him though.  
“You don’t mind, do you?”, he asked as if he actually cared, grabbing her hips.  
“Wha- AAAAHHHH!”, she screamed when he slammed his cock into her ass in one go. Vegeta hesitated for a moment. That scream hadn’t sounded like Bulma.

The woman looked over her shoulder and brushed wet, blonde hair out of her face.  
“What are you doing, Vegeta?”, Mrs. Briefs asked, confused.  
“Oh, shit. I thought you were Bulma”, he said and tried to pull his cock out of her butt. She moaned softly while his thick member scraped her insides. Her tight ass felt really good, and Vegeta couldn’t help but notice that Bulma’s mother was in incredible shape. Now he knew where that cheeky bitch got her figure from.

When he had almost extricated himself from her rear, Vegeta shoved it all the way in again. Another thrust followed, and another, and before Mrs. Briefs knew what was happening, Vegeta was fucking her ass.

“Please, Vegeta, stop. My husband was supposed to join, mmmh, me in here. He’ll be here any minute now. Oooohh...”, she moaned. The slut clearly loved it. She was moving on her own, not to escape but to make him go even deeper. The only thing she seemed to worry about was getting caught.  
“Good thing I locked the door then”, he said and continued fucking without a care in the world.

Before long, Mrs. Briefs was moaning like her whorish daughter. Her luscious ass jiggled with every thrust, and her ass had a tight grip on Vegeta’s third leg. His nuts slapped her pussy repeatedly, giving her goosebumps.

Their wild fucking was interrupted by static.  
“Hey, why’s the door locked”, Bulma’s father asked through the intercom. Vegeta cussed, annoyed at the interruption, and got out of the shower to answer.  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
“Vegeta? What are you doing in there? Where is my wife?”. Mrs. Briefs followed Vegeta out of the shower, giving him his first good look at her front. Her tits were still firm and bouncy, despite her age. She sauntered over to him, got on her knees and started sucking him off. The whorish display made him grin.

“How am I supposed to know? I just finished training. Can I continue taking my shower now?”, he snapped.  
“Sure, sure”, Mr. Briefs’ voice sounded through the intercom before it went quiet again. Vegeta sighed and looked down to the missing wife, deepthroating his dick and stroking it with both hands.  
 _Like mother like daughter_ , he thought.

“Hey, use your tits”, he said. Mrs. Briefs looked up at him as she slowly pulled his cock out of her throat. Then she placed it between her big boobs and squished them together. He began thrusting immediately. Going was smooth since she was still slippery from soap and shampoo. His glans bumped against her nose with each thrust. At first she kissed and licked its underside, but she eventually just took it into her mouth instead.

Vegeta could appreciate an obedient whore, especially one as skilled as her. She quickly made him cum with the combined strength of her tits and tongue. He didn’t feel the need to warn her, of course.

Mrs. Briefs had been so absorbed by the task at hand that she didn’t even notice his massive cock throbbing. Then, the first thick shot of jizz filled her mouth, overwhelming her taste buds with saline bliss. More cum kept coming out, filling her mouth to the limit. She released his glans when his semen started oozing out of her nose, but Vegeta wasn’t done yet. He plastered her face with more spunk, and when he was merely oozing cum anymore, her tits got covered with the stuff, too.

Vegeta watched her swallow the mouthful of cum, closely followed by her scooping up whatever she could from her face and boobs to eat that up, too.  
“Oh wow, I haven’t had this much cum since college; and it took a dozen guys to produce it back then”, she giggled. Ordinarily, Vegeta might’ve been satisfied after that romp. However, earthling women were not only good looking, but also so incredibly whorish in disposition that he couldn’t help pop another boner at the sight of this married woman guzzling his cum like fine wine.

“I haven’t tried one of your holes yet”, he said. Mrs. Briefs beamed and lay down on the floor, spreading her legs wide for him. Vegeta rammed his cock into her pussy in one go, as was his habit.  
“Oh god!”, she yelled. Her husband was no slouch when it came to sexual stuff, neither in terms of vigor nor in size or ability, however, Vegeta had just stretched her pussy further than she had ever experienced, and knocked against her deepest depths within a matter of seconds. She hugged him and grinned over his shoulder.  
 _I hope I’ll be able to walk after this_ , she thought.

Soon, Mrs. Briefs screams of pleasure were all Vegeta could hear. He was hammering her wet cunt vigorously. The tightness of her snatch surprised him, and the way she trembled and flexed her muscles felt great. It was part skill and part nonstop climaxes that made her pussy as good as it was.

She squirted occasionally, and a puddle had formed under them. His balls were wet and kept slapping against her juicy ass. If she didn’t scream so loudly, wet slapping sounds would’ve been the music of their wild fucking.

At some point, her legs and arms grew limp and her screams were replaced by incoherent mumbling and moaning. Vegeta looked at her face and snickered. Her tongue was hanging from her mouth and she was drooling.  
 _This skank won’t be saying no to me in the future_ , he mused.

Satisfied that he had secured another plaything, he stopped holding his load. Mrs. Briefs mewled happily when warm torrents of potent saiyan semen filled her womb and overflowed. He pulled out and splattered some more of his seed across her voluptuous body. He stood up, looked at the cum stained mess he had made, and climbed into the shower, satisfied.

When he had finished washing off sweat and other assorted bodily fluids, she was still laying there, staring at the ceiling.  
“Maybe you should clean up before your husband finds you, toots”, he said as he walked out the door. Bulma’s mother rose on wobbly legs and got herself cleaned up quickly, before Mr. Briefs could catch wind of the fun she had just had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta helps Chichi out

Bulma got out of her plane and sighed, attracting Vegeta’s attention. He was out in the yard, doing push-ups with one arm while doing a handstand; some light exercise. He remained silent, which annoyed Bulma.  
“Aren’t you going to ask what’s wrong?”  
“No”, he said. Bulma growled.  
“Well, I’ll tell you anyway. I just visited Chichi and all she talked about was how lonely she was ever since Goku died again. It was so exhausting”, Bulma said.

“Lonely? How is she lonely with two sons around?”, Vegata asked.  
“You know, lonely...”, Bulma said, and gestured. One hand formed a hole into which the other one inserted a finger repeatedly. Now Vegeta was interested. He got onto his feet and approached Bulma.  
“So, you’re saying Kakarot’s wife is all alone and horny?”, he asked. Bulma nodded. A second later Vegeta took off and flew in the direction of Chichi’s house. Bulma watched him disappear in disbelief.  
“You can’t be serious… Vegeta, son of a bitch, get back here!”, she yelled and climbed back into her plane.

A short while later, Chichi heard someone knocking. She opened the door and was surprised to see Vegeta. Before she could say anything he tore his blue jumpsuit off. Chichi’s jaw dropped. Her eyes widened at the sight of the first penis she had seen in years.

* * * * *

Some time later, Bulma finally caught up. She landed outside of Chichi’s house and found the door open. It was oddly quiet. There was no trace of Gohan or Goten, but there was a trail to follow; a trail of scattered clothing.

Chichi’s shoes had been haphazardly thrown aside. The sash she used to fix her dress lay in a heap. Bulma gasped when she found the dress itself at the foot of the stairs. It was covered in cum stains.  
“That fucking whore, I can’t believe this...”, Bulma muttered to herself. 

Spread across the stairs were Chichi’s pants. On the last step before the second floor Bulma found Chichi’s bra. It was white and looked a lot more fancy than Bulma would’ve expected. Bulma had always had the impression that Chichi had too big a stick up her ass for something like that.

A matching thong lay on the floor upstairs, next to a wall covered in sticky ropes of cum. Noises reached Bulma’s ears now, coming from the bedroom. She heard the squeaking of springs, and moaning.

She threw the door open and found Chichi bouncing on Vegeta’s dick like a slut. Her eyes were crossed, she grinned stupidly, and the only thing keeping her big tits from bouncing all over the place were Vegeta’s strong hands groping them firmly.  
“Yeah, bitch! Keep bouncing!”, Vegeta cheered her on. Chichi uttered something between a giggle and a squeal and wiggled her hips in response.

They kept fucking like crazy which pissed Bulma off, because she knew that Vegeta had noticed her.  
“Hey!”  
“What?”, Vegeta shouted in annoyance. Chichi was unperturbed and kept bouncing.  
“What the fuck are you two doing?”, Bulma shouted back.  
“What’s it look like? Fuck, gimme a second...”, Vegeta said. He threw Chichi off and climbed on top of her. He proceeded to put her into a mating press and fuck her brains out.

Goku’s wife squealed and squirmed under him in orgasmic bliss. Her pussy was a juicy mess. Bulma could clearly see Vegeta’s fat dick spreading her wide open and hammering into her at high speed. His heavy nuts were slapping Chichi’s plush ass forcefully.

The show was incredibly hot, even though Bulma was still angry. It lasted for a minute or two, at which point Vegeta slammed his cock into Chichi with a roar. Chichi cried out and started chuckling to herself pleasurably.

Then Vegeta pulled out, and copious amounts of thick jizz started pouring out of her onto the sheets. Chichi lay on the bed, sweaty and breathing hard with a smile on her face. When Vegeta dangled his cum glazed cock in front of her eyes, she started sucking him off right away.

“I can’t believe you two”, Bulma said, exasperated.  
“Why? What’s bothering you?”, Chichi asked. She had calmed down somewhat while cleaning up Vegeta. Her blowjob had made him hard again, and he mounted her to fuck her big tits. She gladly enveloped his hot rod. Every time Vegeta thrust forward, his glans pushed against her pursed lips.

“Oh, I don’t know… You fucking MY man and you cheating on Goku for that matter!”, Bulma yelled. Vegeta scoffed.  
“I’m no one’s man. You are a concubine that has clearly grown too full of herself because she got to bear my child”, he said pompously. He was pinching one of Chichi’s nipples absentmindedly.  
“I believe the saying goes: till death do us part, Bulma. As far as I’m concerned, I’m free to fool around as much as I see fit while Goku’s dead”, Chichi said matter-of-factly.

Bulma growled.  
“You guys suck!”, she yelled and stomped her feet.  
“She certainly does, like a good little slut. Right?”, Vegeta asked. Chichi grinned at him before closing her lips around his thick glans. She gave it a suck hard enough to make her cheeks cave in. Vegeta was pleased with her enthusiasm.

“What’s it going to be then, Bulma? Are you going to just stand there and nag, or are you going to be a good little whore like Kakarot’s adulterous wife here and get to sucking me off?”, Vegeta asked. His hips never ceased their movement, casually fucking Chichi’s breasts while they talked.

Bulma was furious. Not only because Chichi was such a stupid bitch and Vegeta such an enormous asshole, but because she was turned on like crazy. She wanted to feel that thick, long dick, and a threesome with Chichi sounded hot.

She pulled down her dress and thong with a sour expression and climbed on top of Chichi. Vegeta was now faced with two options: keep fucking Chichi’s boobs, or shove his cock into one of Bulma’s holes.  
“I think you deserve a little lesson in humility”, he mused and rammed his cock into Bulma’s ass. She cried out and kept crying out as Vegeta went full-throttle right from the start. Fortunately, he had trained her ass for years, so she could handle it.

Chichi, feeling left out, busied herself by sucking Bulma’s nipples. Bulma enjoyed this greatly. As much as Vegeta annoyed her, the pleasure made it all worth it. No one turned her on like this cocky, self-important douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: happy new year.
> 
> This idea's been boucning around in my head for a while. Glad I finally got it out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Videl get down and dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Videl is in DBFZ now, so here is something with her

While Chichi was having a threesome with Bulma and Vegeta, Gohan was teaching Videl how to fly. Goten had gotten the hang of it pretty quickly and left while she was still struggling to lift off the ground.

A lot of time passed, Gohan got bored, but Videl was making progress. By the end of the day she had pretty much figured it out and felt pretty good about it.

In fact, Videl felt so accomplished that she felt like celebrating.  
“Whew! Thanks, Gohan. Anything I can do to return the favor?”, she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Gohan giggled nervously.  
“N-no, that’s alright. It’s all part of the deal, after all. I’ll show up to the tournament, you get to learn to fly, and no one will have to learn about my secret”

Videl crossed her arms and pouted. Gohan was cute, but simply to dense to tell that she was coming on to him. She sighed and tried again.  
“Oh, but I insist! What would you like?”  
“I d-don’t know…? It alright, really”, Gohan said. Videl smirked. This was her chance!

“You don’t know? Well, I think I can come up with something. How do you like this?”, she said, and pulled her white shirt over her head.  
She wore nothing underneath. Her modest breasts jiggled freely and Gohan’s eyes seemed like they might pop out of his head. He stammered unintelligibly, unable to look away. Videl smiled to herself.

She turned on her heel and started walking towards a patch of forest.  
“Follow me, if you really want me to show you my appreciation”, she said. Gohan stood there for a moment, paralyzed. He had never seen boobs before, let alone a nice pair such as Videl’s. When she turned around his eyes immediately fell upon her cute butt, clad in tight shorts. He was pitching a tent. He didn’t think much about what to do. He simply followed the booty.

Videl stopped beyond the tree line and turned around. Gohan’s gaze settled on her tits again.  
“What now?”, she asked, suggestively.  
Gohan just stood there, stammering. Videl shook her head. It looked like she would have to do all the work.  
“Well, that’s giving me some ideas”, she said and pointed at the boner that was plainly visible through his pants. She squatted down and started tugging at them.

Before long Gohan’s pants fell to the ground, and Videl’s breath caught in her throat. His cock was right in front of her, hard, long and thick. Much more so than the ones she had seen in her biology textbooks, or even in those dirty videos she had found in her fathers room. She tentatively reached out and felt heat radiating from it even before she touched it. It felt fleshy, and it had a peculiar smell that was oddly pleasant.

That thing was an assault on her senses, and her body responded. Her nipples hardened, wetness was building up in her tight shorts, and her mouth watered.

She thought that the fact that she couldn’t fully close her hand around that girthy thing ought to intimidate her, but instead it only fueled her excitement. She stroked it slowly, making Gohan draw shuddering breaths.

She looked up at him. He looked back at her expectantly with a flushed face. He wanted it. That knowledge made warmth spread in Videl’s chest. She winked at him and placed her lips on his glans.

Fitting his fat cock in her mouth was a struggle, but it tasted good. She licked and sucked greedily. Gohan’s cute moaning excited Videl even more. As her sucking and stroking intensified, one of her hands got busy rubbing her pussy through her shorts. She was already soaked, but she had the feeling that she would need to be as wet as possible to handle this.

Meanwhile, Gohan was losing his mind. Videl was amazing at this. Her squirming tongue made it difficult to focus. After a while he relaxed, and his hands started moving on their own. One settled on her head and started pulling. He did it gently, but firmly, forcing more of his cock into Videl’s mouth.

When he started pushing into her throat, she started gagging loudly, but Gohan was too far gone to notice. He only knew that his cock was getting enveloped in warm, slippery flesh.

Videl tried to protest, but gave up quickly. On one hand, Gohan was clearly in a world of his own, and on the other hand Videl was getting off on it. That he would force his way like that made her feel desirable. Otherwise he would’ve pulled away, after all.

She pleasured him with her throat for a while, and managed to cram about two thirds of him down her gullet when he started to twitch. His breathing was labored, and the hand on her head cramped up.

Videl knew what came next, and she would do it like the women in the videos she had watched. She brushed of Gohan’s hand and pulled away. Then she grabbed his dick with both hands and jerked him off hard and fast, aiming his cock at her gaping mouth.

“Come on! Let me have it!”, she said. Gohan couldn’t hold out for long. With a deep groan thick cum started shooting out. Videl kept stoking as ropes of salty sauce landed in her mouth and on her face. The torrents seemed never-ending. Just when she thought the last of it had landed on her forehead, another burst splashed against her lips, and that kept happening for a while.

When he was done, Gohan finally came to his senses again. He looked down and saw Videl tenderly licking his glans. Her face was completely covered in semen. Only her pretty blue eyes were still clearly visible. The stuff was dangling from her chin, and even her neck and chest had gotten dirty.

“Oh gosh! Videl, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”, he said, fidgeting nervously. Videl smiled under all that cum. He really was cute.  
“You did make quite the mess. I hope you’re ready to make it up to me”, she said. Gohan nodded emphatically.

Videl lay down, stretched out, and pulled her shorts off. Gohan stared at her glistening pussy. His cock ached at the sight. Videl started scooping up cum and licking it off of her fingers while looking at him.  
“Come on. Make it up to me. Mmmh, yum”, she said.  
“H-how exactl-ly…?”, Gohan stammered. His hard dick was twitching. Videl rolled her eyes.  
“I thought you were supposed to be smart. Surely you know what that third leg of yours is good for and what it means when a girl is drenched like I am”, she said, spreading her labia apart. Her honey was flowing freely in eager anticipation.

Gohan bit his lower lip, swallowed audibly, and climbed on top of Videl. His body moved automatically again. He felt like a spectator as his body lined up his cock with Videl’s pussy. His hips pushed forward and he exhaled when Videl admitted him into her body.

She was clawing at the grass beneath them and gritting her teeth. She had never felt anything like this. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt, but it was a strain. With every inch of hard, throbbing cock Gohan pushed into her, Videl’s pussy got spread wide open.

Nothing had ever given her such intense stimulation. She could feel every vein, every wrinkle on his dick, its shape. It was mindblowing, and there was always more to go.

Videl didn’t know how long it took Gohan to go balls deep. It had seemed like ten minutes, but it might as well have been ten seconds. Regardless, when she felt his nuts resting on her butt, she was already on the brink of orgasm. She was full. The thought that the massive dick she had just sucked was completely inside her turned her on. Gohan’s tip was pushing into her, deep inside. She felt him in her stomach, and it was amazing.

Similarly, Gohan was blown away by Videl’s slippery snatch. It was hot and tight and wonderful. She looked up at him, and for the first time he saw vulnerability in her eyes. She had completely opened up to him, literally and figuratively. Her hands gently caressed his back and her legs closed around his hips.  
“Fuck me”, she whispered, and his body obeyed.

Videl squirted, when Gohan pulled back. The stimulation was too much. That orgasm felt better than any she had ever felt before, and they had barely even done anything yet!

His thrusts were slow and deep at first, but thanks to how wet Videl was, he quickly picked up the pace. Gohan’s glans smashed against her cervix repeatedly, his balls slapped her ass, and his thick cock rubbed her pussy thoroughly. All Videl could do was moan, cry out and admire his muscular body while he took her.

Occasionally he changed his angle, rubbing certain parts of her pussy more thoroughly than others and making Videl squirm with delight. She was experiencing orgasm after blissful orgasm. After a while, she felt weak, her limbs and even her pussy relaxed, and she simply enjoyed the ride.

As amazing as the experience was for them, Gohan didn’t manage to resist his first pussy for long. His body was still acting off its own accord, and when he felt the heat rising, it simply slammed into Videl one last time and let it all out.

Videl whimpered and smiled when she felt her first creampie. The warmth flowing into her was definitely something she could get used to, especially if she got to watch Gohan moaning and blushing while it happened.

With Videl filled up and his balls drained, Gohan pulled out and gasped for breath. That hadn’t been the workout he had had in mind, but it had been a workout nonetheless.

He looked at Videl. Her pussy was leaking semen and a puddle was forming under her. She had propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him lewdly.  
“That was amazing, Gohan. But it seems you would like some more”, she said, and bit her lower lip. Confused, Gohan looked down and saw that his cock was still hard. Videl was already crawling towards him when it dawned on him that the workout had only just begun.

* * * * *

Later, Videl was moaning lustily. She had lost track of how many rounds it had been, of how many times each of them had had an orgasm, and it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that her man was having his way with her, as he should.

Videl was on all fours, and Gohan banged her hard and fast from behind. He pulled her pigtails like reins. She was glad that Gohan couldn’t see her face, because her tongue kept sipping from her mouth and it always took her a while to notice. He was fucking her silly, and she loved it.

Gohan was completely overwhelmed. His eyes were focused on Videl’s sweet ass that bounced ever so slightly when he bumped into her. She was in incredible shape. His body had just started pulling her hair on its own, but Videl didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, her pussy seemed to have gotten tighter ever since.

* * * * *

The sun was beginning to set when Videl collapsed onto the forest floor. She felt wonderfully numb. The endless climaxes had really taken their toll. She felt warm strings landing on her ass and back. Gohan was enjoying his own climax.

It was amazing that his reserves never seemed to run dry. She peered over her shoulder and was even more amazed to see that his cock was still hard and that he seemed to be eyeing her for another round.

“Gohan, the sun’s setting. I should go home”, she mumbled tiredly, “unless I can stay at your place”. She secretly hoped for that. 

Gohan seemed to snap out of whatever, trance he was in.  
“You can’t. Not that I don’t want you to or anything, but my mom...”, he said.  
“I get it, I get it”, Videl said and rose to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly and she dropped to the ground again.

“Are you alright?”, Gohan asked.  
“Well, I can’t walk to my plane, but...”, Videl said. Then her body lifted off the ground and she giggled. “This’ll work”.  
Gohan watched her slowly fly toward her plane, stark naked, covered in his spunk, and leaving a trail of the stuff in her wake.

When Videl was sitting in the pilot’s seat, Gohan came up and brought her her clothes.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow for more… training”, she said, gave him a peck on the cheek, and flew off.

Gohan was left standing on the meadow, naked. As he watched her disappear into the distance, he couldn’t help but look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
